Jane and Maura's first Patriots Day game
by 8433Rizzles324B21
Summary: Jane and Maura go to a Patriots Day Red Sox game, and something happens.


I had a day off for Easter Monday and I had no studying to do. I just remembered last night that Patriots day was today and wanted to write something on it. Happy Patriots day everone, even if you're not from Boston. Still happy Patriots day or what's left of it.

* * *

Maura had surprised her on Christmas with Red Sox tickets for April 17th 2017 for Patriots day. Jane has always been working on Patriots day, but never went to a Red Sox game on a Patriots day before. Jane and Maura both called out of work for the day after Easter.

Jane comes down the stairs with her white Boston patriots day jersey tucked into her jeans, with a navy blue Red Sox hat. Maura sitting on the couch smiling at her best friend. They had 2 hours before the game started. Maura has never been to a baseball game in her entire genius life.

Jane still has more than friend feelings for Maura but she doesn't know about expressing them to her yet. Jane is terrified to show her feelings because she doesn't want to hurt Maura or ruin their friendship in anyway. She can't live with Maura not talking to her, Maura's the love of her life, but Jane doesn't wanna chance of losing her best friend who she cared about for years. On the other hand Jane has no idea that Maura feels the same way towards Jane.

Maybe thngs are about to change sometime soon. They can't hind their feelings from each other forever, can they?

"Maura, you're not going looking like that are you?" Jane sat next to her looking at Maura wearing a black dress that hugged her knees.

"Yes, I was going too. What else would I wear?" Maura asked as Jane was looking seriously at Maura

"You don't have and Sox shirts to wear?" Jane asked and Maura looks down and shakes her head no. Jane thought of something to ask Maura.

"No I've never been to a baseball game before, but I read up on the game, so that I know what's going on." Maura said as Jane just laughed to herself

"Can I ask you something, Maur?" Jane asked still looking at her best friend

"Sure Jane, go ahead ask me." Maura looked at he friend again.

"Do you just wanna borrow one of my Red Sox shirts just for today?" Jane asked nervously.

"Sure, I would love that." Maura said following Jane as they got up from the couch

* * *

 _A hour later..._

They arrive at Fenway Park together, Jane gave Maura just a navy blue t-shirt with Red Sox on it. Maura is also wearing her own pair of jeans from her place. Jane was wearing a Patriots day Boston jersey with the memorial Boston strong patch.

As they take their seats, the game is about to start. Jane engaged into the game hoping her Red Sox win Patriots day game. The Rays take a 2-0 lead in the first as Steven Wright was struggling, but Jane didn't stop believing in her team.

Bottom of the second as the inning looked like it was over, Hernandez hits a line drive ground ball to the SS, he throws it to the second baseman. The Rays second baseman tried to catch it with just his glove. The ball bounced out of his glove, as Leon was called safe at second.

The Red Sox would send 9 men to the plate, and 4 runs score. Wright did good till the 7th, with over 100 pitches. Pitching change for the Red Sox, and Robbie Ross Jr. comes into the game, let's the bases loaded, and let's the Rays tie the game up. Bottom of the 7th inning after the 7th inning stretch, the people who was in charge of the music of the park played the theme song of the Red Sox "Sweet Caroline", which got the Boston fans hyped.

It was going into the 9th and the Red Sox brought in Craig "the flamethrower" Kimbrel to get his 6th save of the year.

A Rays fan that sat next to Jane when Longoria had that long ass at bat. "Let's go Evan make him pitch then hit a homer! Let's split the series." The Rays fan yelled as he looked at both Jane and Maura.

Maura could see that this drunk man was getting Jane pissed off at him. She put her hand on Jane's knee to calm her down. After Kimbrel got Longoria out, everyone stood up for the last batter and last strike of the game.

The Red Sox won, out of no where Jane kissed Maura on the lips for the first time. Did she do it because she was just happy that her very first Patriots day game they won and who she went with was her best friend. Or did she do it because she finally wasn't afraid to show her feelings for her. Who really knows why she kissed Maura, Jane was really hoping she didn't ruin their friendship.

Jane just stood there for a second after she kissed her best friend. She wanted to feel the soft lips on hers for years that's what she wanted, what if that's not what Maura wants. She hoped and prayed that she didn't just ruined their friendship because of that kiss.

"I'm sorry Maura, that I kissed you without a warning. I should've just asked you or not did it at all." Jane goes on, but Maura interupts her.

"No Jane don't be, I'm glad you did. I was just afraid to make the first move, because I didnt know if you felt the same as I did after all those years. I gave up after when Casey proposed to you. I thought that I would never get a chance with you, but now I think I might if you let me. This Patriots day has been the best, that I've ever had." Maura looked at her friend again as people were still around them, but they didn't care. Maura kissed Jane on the lips, just to show her that this is for real.

"So what are we now, since we kissed twice?" Jane asked Maura

"Well I would like to be your girlfriend if you don't mind Jane. We both had these feelings for so long now, and now we both know how the other feels." Maura looks out in the feild as the grounds crew was fixing the feild for the next game.

"I think that sounds wonderful. So did you like your first baseball game?" Jane asked her best friend who was now her girlfriend.

"Yes I did, it was a great game. I wasn't expecting a kiss after the game but I'm glad you did." Maura confessed her feelings towards Jane.

While they were on the way back to Maura's, Jane blasted 'Tessie by Dropkick Murphys'

"This was such a great day." Jane thought to herself as she drove her navy blue Ford queen victorian Jane and Maura back to Maura's place.

The End

* * *

Thank you for reading my Patriots day story. For those who doesn't know the song Tessie by Dropkick Murphys, it's a Red Sox song.


End file.
